firefandomcom-20200223-history
Calgary Fire Department
Calgary Fire Department Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 450-1 St. SE Built 1973 :1 Engine (E0298) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/500/15F) :1-01 Engine (E0698) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :1 Aerial (A1192) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1247) :1 Rescue (TR0100) - Ford F-series aquatic rescue/ with (B0498) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo :1 Boat Tow (TR1105) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :1 Jet boat (B0201) - 2001 Jet Boat Fire Station No. 2 - 1010-10 Ave. SW Built 1971 :2 Engine (E5108) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pump (1750/600/CAFS) :36 Engine (E4908) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer pump (1750/600/CAFS) (only in station #2 until #36 is built) :2 Aerial (A0892) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1248) :2 Parkade (TR0487) - 1987 Dodge Ram 150 mini-pump (PTO/200) :2 Rescue (R0207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue :Command (BU0102) - 2002 Winnebago Mobile command (Tri-service command unit) Fire Station No. 3 - 10071 Hidden Valley Dr. NW Built 2001 :3 Engine (E4606) - 2006 Spartan / Superior (1250/500/CAFS) Fire Station No. 4 - 1991-18 Ave. NE Built 2004 :4 Engine (E2398) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) :4 Rescue (R0407) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue :4 Hazmat (HM1105) - 2005 Spartan / SVI :East District Chief (V0303) - 2003 Ford- E350 Command Van Fire Station No. 5 - 3129-14 St. SW Built 1952 :5 Engine (E0398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/500/15F) Fire Station No. 6 - 2375-162 Ave. SW Built 2003 :6 Engine (E4402) - 2002 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1250/1000/8A) (SN#SE2719) Fire Station No. 7 - 2708-4 St. NW Built 1965 :7 Engine (E2498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1932) Fire Station No. 8 - 1720-45 St. SW Built 1980 :8 Engine (E--06) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/CAFS) :8 Aerial (A0693) - 1993 E-One Hurricane Rear Mount 30m Aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1274) :8 Bush Buggy (TR1700) - 2000 Ford F350 (200/CAFS) Fire Station No. 9 - 2515-78 Ave. SE Built 1981 :9 Engine (E3900) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :9 Heavy Rescue (R0800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior/ITB heavy rescue (SN#ITB0010376 / SE 2229) :9 Heavy Rescue Support (R1205) - 2005 International Fire Station No. 10 - 1909-16 Ave. NW Built 1998 :10 Engine (E2604) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/CAFS) (SN#115801/SE3272) :10-01 Engine (E3204) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/CAFS) Fire Station No. 11 - 5536-4 St. SW Built 1957 :11 Engine (E5208) - 2008 Pierce dash Quint (2000?/300?/15F?/75') Fire Station No. 12 - 123-44 St. SE Built 1974 :12 Engine (E2804) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/CAFS) (SN#SE 3273 / #115802) :12-01 Engine (E3404) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500//CAFS) (SN#SE 3390) :12 Aerial (A0506) - 2006 E-One/Bronto tower (2000/300/117') Fire Station No. 13 - 2021-78 Ave. NE (Calgary International Airport) Built 2000 :13 Engine (E--98) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :Red 1 (Airport District Chief) - 2003 GMC savana :Red 2 (58- ----) - 2004 Oshkosh Stryker T1500 crash tender (1650/1500/210F/500 lbs. dry chem) :Red 3 (58-2306) - 2003 Oshkosh Stryker T3000S crash tender (1650/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem/50' Snozzle) (SN#80355) :Red 4 (58-9911) - 1999 Oshkosh TI-3000 crash tender (1620/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#66474) :Red 5 - (58-9912) - 1999 Oshkosh TI-3000 crash tender (1620/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#66475) :Red 6 - 2008 Ford F350 / General mini-pump (port./200) (SN#2018/95) Fire Station No. 14 - 9840 Horton Rd. SW Built 1989 :14 Engine (E--) :14 Aerial (A--92)??? : Fire Station No. 15 - 6328-35 Ave. NW Built 1964 :15 Engine (E3398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934 / #19024) Fire Station No. 16 - 4124-11 St. SE (Headquarters) Built 1969 :16 Engine (E2997) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1750/500/15F) (SN#SE 1734) :16-01 Engine (E--04) - Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/CAFS) :16 Aerial (A0298) - 1998 E-One Superior Bronto Skylift 50m HLA (-/-/167' tower) (SN#SE 1732) :16 Hazmat (HM0305) -2005 Spartan / SVI (SN#515) :Air Monitoring Vehicle (AMV) (V2802) - 2005 Ford :South District Chief (V1903) - 2003 Ford- E350 Command van :Investigator 1 (FPB9) - (V1403) - 2003 Ford- E350 Command van :Shuttle 16 (V0504) - 2004 GMC Savana Fire Station No. 17 - 3740-32 Ave. NW Built 1971 :17 Engine (E1704) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pump (1250/500/CAFS) (SN#SE 3271 / 115800) :17 Aerial (A0406) - 2006 E-One/Bronto tower (2000/300/117') (SN#130421) :North District Chief (V0603) - 2003 Ford- E350 Command Van Fire Station No. 18 - 415-68 Ave. NW Built 1975 :18 Engine (E--01) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) :18 Aerial (A0105) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Evolution / Smeal (-/-/105') :18 Bush Buggy (TR1400) - 2000 Ford F450 (CAFS/300) (X - Rapid Response 3) Fire Station No. 19 - 13807 Parkland Blvd. SE Built 1975 :19 Engine (E--01) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) :19 Aerial (A0792) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1246) :19 Bush Buggy (TR1095) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) Fire Station No. 20 - 2800 Peacekeepers Way SW Built 1978 :20 Engine (E4300) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) :20 Decon (V1090) - 1990 Ford E350 / ITB decon unit with trailer (SN#ITB906373) :West District Chief (V3204) - 2004 Ford- E350 Command Van Fire Station No. 21 - 209 Silvergrove Dr. NW Built 1978 :21 Engine (E5408) - 2008 Pierce quint (2000/300/15F/105') :21 Rescue (R1306) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue (SN#552) :21 Bush Buggy (TR0295) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :21 Boat Tow (TR0706) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :21 Jet boat (B0901) - 2001 Jet Boat Fire Station No. 22 - 7199 Temple Dr. NE Built 1979 :22 Engine (E4504) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/CAFS) (SN#SE 3274) :22 Rescue(R--08) - 2008 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue Fire Station No. 23 - 2727-26 Ave. SE Built 1982 :23 Engine (E3198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1933) :23 Air/Light (AL0104) - 2004 International 4400 / SVI (SN#473) Fire Station No. 24 - 2607-106 Ave. SW Built 1978 :24 Engine (E--01) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) :24 Tender (T0400) - 2000 Volvo Autocar / Superior (420/1200/30A/100B) (SN#SE 2264) :24 Bush Buggy (TR0890) - 1990 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#452N90) Fire Station No. 25 - 4705-76 Ave. SE Built 1982 :25 Engine (E0304) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal platform (1500/300/25/100') (SN#307111) :25 Tender (T0107) - 2007 International Paystar 5000 / Elite (840/3100/10A/8B) :25 Hazmat Recovery (HM0408) - 2008 International 4300/ITB/Thermo-King hazmat support unit. Fire Station No. 26 - 450 Midpark Way SE Built 2002 :26 Engine (E1206) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pump (1250/500/CAFS) :26 Rescue (R0903) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Saulsbury heavy rescue Fire Station No. 28 - 7925 Edgemont Blvd. NW Built 1987 :28 Engine (--01) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) Fire Station No. 29 - 7027 Coach Hill Rd. SW Built 1988 :29 Engine (E1694) - 1994 E-One/Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1416) :29 Tender (T0288) - 1988 International S2674 / 1996 Superior (1050/1800) (SN#SE 858 / SE 1607) :29 Bush Buggy (TR0395) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#767N95) Fire Station No. 30 - 6 McKenzie Towne Gate SE Built 1998 :30 Engine (E5508) - 2008 Spartan/Smeal quint (1250/480/25A/105') (SN#805030) :30 Boat Tow (TR----) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :30 Jet Boat (B0101) - 2001 Jet Boat Fire Station No. 31 - 11955 Country Village Link NE Built 2005 :31 Engine (E4000) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) :31 Rescue (R0106) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue Fire Station No. 32 - 206 Saddleback Rd. NE Built 2004 :32 Engine (E--01) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) Fire Station No. 33 - 3800-69th St. SW Built 2008 :33 Engine (E4706) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1250/500/CAFS) :33 Rescue (R0307) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue (SN#598) :?? Engine (E--85?) (Rockyview Engine Company)(CFD spare truck) Fire Station No. 34 - 1 Royal Birch Hill NW Built 2007 :34 Engine (E4806) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/CAFS) Fire Station No. 35 - 11280 Valley Ridge Blvd. NW Built 2009 :35 Engine (E5008) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/600/CAFS) (SN#83006) Fire Station No. 38 - 3 SkyView Springs Cove NE Built 2009 :38 Engine (E5308??) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/600/CAFS) Calgary Fire Department Maintenance Facility - 1755 18 Av NE Built 2009 :Emergency Repair Truck (TR1600) - 2000 Ford F450 :Emergency Repair Truck (TR2207) - 2007 Ford F450 :Shop Truck (TR--08) - 2008 Ford F350 :Shop Truck (TR0608) - 2008 Ford F350 :Shop Truck (TR0502) - 2002 Ford F350 On order *[http://firechief.com/apparatus/calgary-rosenbauer-pumper-20090721/ Ten Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer 1500/500/CAFS pumpers] *Tenders called for six 105' quints and two 75' quints for delivery in 2011 Spare apparatus :(E1897) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1500/500/15F/1984 54' squrt)(SN# 17444/SE1733) :(E1098) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1924) :(E1998) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1925) :(E1498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1930) :(E2094) - 1994 E-One Cyclone / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1415) :(E0794) - 1994 E-One Cyclone / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1414) :(E0991) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/500) : :(A1288) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 880) :(A1088) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 879) :(R0590) - 1990 White Autocar / Computalog heavy rescue :(R0291) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior heavy rescue :(TR0380) - 1980 Dodge PW300 4x4 / Fort Garry brush tender (port./200) :(TR1084) - 1984 Chevrolet K30 brush tender (port./200) :(V0696) - 1996 Ford F700 / Nortruck hazmat :(V0993) - 1993 Ford E350 / ITB hazmat tech (Haztek) Assignment unknown : :2003? Ford F550 / Summit CAFS (CAFS/300) :(B0899) - 1999 Zodiac Jumbo boat :(E2700) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) : Retired apparatus :(E1104) - 2004 Ford F / SVI light rescue(light) (Returned after lease) :(E0796) - 1996 Ford F700 / Nortruck hazmat (SN#920N96) :(P0198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934) (Destroyed in a fire, 2000) :(B0694) - 1994 Jet Boat :(B0395) - 1995 S.E.B. Enterprises Surface Effect Boat :(A0990) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1102) :(A0590) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1101) :(E0488) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 910) :(E0388) - 1988 International / Computalog heavy rescue :(E0187) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 866) :(58-8736) - 1987 Foremost Maruder 2 / Thibault crash tender (625/1000/127F) :(58-8708) - 1987 Amertek crash tender (500/550/75F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#32866) :(T0386) - 1986 International S2674 / 1996 Superior pump/tanker (1050/1800) (SN##SE 699 / SE 1608) :(T0186) - 1986 International S2674 / Superior tanker (250/2000) (SN#SE 698) :(E3791) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/500) :(E2291) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/500) :(E0490) - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pump (1250/500) :(E2190) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pump (1250/500) :(E1288) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pump (1050/500) :(E1588) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pump (1050/500) :(E2882) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :(P0586) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pump (1050/500) :(P3583) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pump (1050/500) :(P1183) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 555) :(T0682) - 1982 International / Thibault tanker (250/2000) (SN#T82-145) (Roll-over crash) :(P3482) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1196) :(A1381) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pump (1050/500) (SN#SE 200) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pump (1050/500) (SN#SE 199) (Sold to Craik, Saskatchewan) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pump (1050/500) (SN#SE 198) :(BU0176) - 1976 GMC / Flyer transit bus :(P21775) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pump (1750/500) (SN#SE 43) :(P21975) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pump (1750/500) (SN#SE 44) :(P0174) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pump (1750/500) (SN#SE 28) :(P0274) - 1974 Hendrickson / Superior pump (1750/500) (SN#SE 29) :(P0374) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pump (1750/500) (SN#SE 30) :(P2273) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pump (840/500) :(P0973) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pump (840/500) :1973 International CO / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1972 International CO / Thibault pump (840/500) :1972 International CO / Thibault pump (840/500) :(A0471) - 1971 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1971? International CO / Saskatoon pump :1970 ? / King pump (1050/?) (SN#69027) :1970 GMC / Thibault pump (1050/500) :1970 GMC / Thibault pump (1050/500) :1970 International VCO / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#69044) :1969 International / King pump (1050/?) (SN#68041) :1969 International / King pump (1050/?) (SN#68040) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68043) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68042) :1968 International / King pump (1050/?) (SN#67034) :1967 International VCO196 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#66074) :1966 International L1700 / King tanker (420/1000) (SN#66073 ) :1965 International / King pump (840/?) :1963 International VCO196 / King pump (840/300) (SN#63045) :1962 International / King pump (840/?) (SN#62058) :1962 International / King pump (SN#62062) :1962 International 4x4 / King dry chemical (SN#62057) :1961 International / King pump (SN#61052) :1960 Ford / King pump (SN#5925) :1959 International / King pump (SN#5917) :1958 International V196 / King pump (625/?) (SN#5817) :1943 Lafrance 675-CO pump (625/?) (SN#L-1890) Category:Alberta Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus